Biowizards
by Jellycat100
Summary: The day had started rather normally. Well, up until three first years found some glowing rocks. There is a mysterious threat that could destroy the planet, and the only thing opposing it is a trio of eleven-year-olds. Yeeeah. We're all doomed.
1. Chapter 1

Biowizards~

Chapter 1 - Not Quite Right (To Say The Least)

The day had started rather normally. Luna woke up, had breakfast, showered, and ran to the garden to check if she could see the crumple horned snorkacks before they hibernated. That was where it went weird.

As she was checking the rosebushes, Luna saw a small, blue, glowing rock. Being Luna, she picked it up and put it in her pocket. She caught a glimpse of a silver horn and forgot the rock as she digged through the ground, trying to catch the creature that owned the horn. She was disappointed at her failure but did not let that ruin her day, and she spent the rest of it at Diagon Alley.

When the sun set, Luna remembered the stone and took it out, placing it on a table for inspection. It began spinning around for a few seconds before settling on pointing south. Luna picked it up and began making her way south, regularly setting it down and changing course. She soon arived at a large bush the stone insisted was important. Luna pushed it away, revealing a large stone dome with an indentation the perfect size and shape to put the small stone in. She put it in and watched as a pillar of light came out.

* * *

The day had started rather normally. Ginny woke up, showered, had breakfast, and went to get ready to finally get her school supplies. That was where it went weird.

As she was putting on her coat, she saw a small, light blue, glowing rock. She picked it up, slipped it into her pocket and forgot about it as she walked over to the fireplace to leave. The day passed as it did in canon, and she remembered the stone as she was taking off her coat. She took it out and retreated to her room to investigate it.

She set it down on the table at sunset, and it pointed north. Curious, she picked it up and began using it to direct herself on a night time walk. She soon found herself at a large stone dome, and put the glowing rock in. She took a step back when the light came out.

* * *

The day had started rather normally, aside from Colins excitement. He woke up, showered, had breakfast, and went off to tell his friends he would be going to another school come September. That's where it went weird.

As he was walking back home, Colin saw a small, red, glowing rock. He picked it up and put it in his pocket, soon forgetting about it as he had lunch. He remembered it at sunset, and took it out to look at it closely. As Colin set it down, it pointed east.

He followed.

He found the dome and put the stone in. The pillar of light came out.

* * *

The three pillars made their way into the sky and intersected. The light was visible from outer space. The three children who activated the pillars found themselves in a strange white room. They looked around in confusion, before Luna spoke up.

"Hello Ginny. Nice to see you." She turned to Colin. "Who are you?"

Colin replied with a blank stare at the center of the room. Luna looked at what he was looking at, and saw an orb floating there. Out of it came a voice.

"If you are listening to this, it means that you are the new heros of your world. This is both good and bad. It is good, because you will be given new powers. It is bad, because it means your world is in danger and only you can protect it." Three small tendrils of light came out of the orb and began reaching for the trio. "I know not what the threat is, but I do know that your powers are not to be played with. Use them wisely."

Colin spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

The voice did not reply. Instead, the tendrils of light touched the trio and they where engulfed in light. Several minutes that felt like years later, the light left and they looked...

Perfectly normal. Well, aside from the masks in front of them. Ginny picked up her mask and looked it over. The voice returned.

"These masks will transform you into stronger forms when you wear them. Try them on, they don't hurt." Luna smiled and put on the blue mask in front of her, getting enveloped in the light again. When it left, she was much taller and covered in blue armor.

Ginny gaped. "Wow..." She put on her mask, and when the light left she was just as tall as Luna and covered in blue and white armor. "This is awesome!"

Not to be left out, Colin also put on his mask. His armor was red and orange. He looked at the others. "I didn't get your names. I'm Colin Creevy, you?"

Luna grinned and stood up. "I'm Luna Lovegood!"

Ginny politely shook his hand. "Ginny Weasley. Are you a wizard?"

Colin grinned. "Yes! Are you one too?"

Luna walked over. "No we're witches I wonder how we'll get out of here I mean we can't do much here."

Colin blinked at the speed of her mouth, then shrugged. "Maybe we can just wish we were-" He then vanished. Ginny blinked, then concentrated and vanished. Luna vanished as well, finding herself back in bed with the mask. She tucked it under her pillow and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Biowizards~

Chapter 2 - Sorting Ceremony!

When Colin woke up, he thought the events of the past day were just a dream. The he realized he was lying on something hard. His eyes opened and he saw that he was on the mask he had gotten, and sat up fully awake. He frowned at it, and then looked around for his trunk. It was the first of September, so he would be going to Hogwarts soon. Colin placed the mask in his trunk and ran downstairs to have breakfast.

A few hours later, Colins parents took him to the station and looked around. His mother watched the people and then turned to him.

"Will you be okay finding the platform by yourself?"

Colin saw Luna standing by platform 9, and nodded. "I think I'll be fine."

His mother smiled, hugged him, and walked away. He ran over to Luna and looked around nervously. "Luna, right?"

Luna looked up in surprise, and spoke in a dreamy voice. "Hello Colin, I was just waiting for Ginny. Do you know how to get onto the platform?"

Colin shook his head, and Luna pointed at the barrier. "Just walk through here. It shouldn't hurt."

Colin stared at Luna, then shrugged and walked through, finding himself in a large platform simply stuffed with people. He shoved his way through the crowd to the train, and sat in the first empty room he found. Several minutes later, Ginny and Luna came in and sat down. The train started soon after, and Colin noticed Ginny wasn't paying much attention to anything. He waved his hand in front of her face and she swatted it away.

"What?"

Colin leaned away. "You looked distracted."

Luna smiled dreamily. "She met Harry Potter."

Colins eyes lit up. "Harry Potter? What was he like? Are you friends with him? Do you know what house he's in?" He asked questions to fast for Ginny to answer.

Luna smiled and stared out the window. "My work here is done."

* * *

The ride passed rather normally, with the only interruption being when the lady with the sweets opened the door. Luna had asked for some Every Flavor Beans and began eating all of them. She put a blue one in her mouth and hummed.

"Water. Ooh, is that licorice?" She put a black one in her mouth and spat it out a moment later. "Charcoal."

Colin blinked at her, then grabbed a red one and ate it. He coughed loudly and choked. "Pepper..."

Ginny took a dull yellow one and ate it, thinking. "I never have been able to identify this flavor. It's kind of spicy and sweet at the same time."

Luna shrugged and looked at her wrist. "We'll be there soon. Shall we take turns changing in here?"

Colin nodded, still coughing, and opened his trunk. He took out his robes and the girls left the room. When he finished, Luna went in and he looked at Ginny. She was clearly staring into space and smiling distractedly. He wondered why they were the ones chosen to defend this place. Then Luna came out and Ginny went in as a voice came out from the intercom.

"The train will reach the station in Five Minutes."

Luna looked at her wrist again and nodded. "I wonder what house you'll be in. Oh, there's a Blibbering Humdinger." She reached up to above Colins head and appeared to grab something invisible, tucking it into her pocket.

Ginny finished changing as the train started slowing down, and the three walked out to the platform. They looked around, and saw a large figure holding a lantern standing to the side. "Firs' years over here!"

The three began making their way over, staying close. The figure looked around at the group of children. "This all? Well then, follow me! Try to stay with the group, all of you."

The group followed a dark winding path, and soon find themselves at the lake. The man gets onto one of the boats that are waiting. "Three to a boat!"

The trio climb into one of them, and soon the boats begin moving of their own acord. Colin looks surprised and looks closely at it, poking it with his wand. It speeds up a bit and he jumps a bit. Luna giggles, and Hogwarts comes into view. Everyone admires it.

"Heads down!" Everyone ducked as they passed under vines, and soon they reached land. They climbed out and followed the half giant (that they don't know is a half giant) to a set of doors. He knocked on them loudly and waited a bit, before a harsh looking old lady opened the door.

"Is this all of them, Hagrid?" She asked.

Hagrid nodded, and the woman gestured for the group to follow. They did. They were tooken to a room, where they were told to stay until she returned. Luna looked around.

"I wonder how they'll sort us. Ten knuts say they'll make us listen to a song."

Colin blinked at her. "Huh?"

Ginny just checked her pocket. "You're on."

A few minutes later, the woman returned. "Follow me."

The group followed her into the great hall, where a hat sat on a stool near the teachers. The woman picked up a scroll as a tear in the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and began to sing.

_"Although it's only one day I work_

_I still have much to do_

_Many students join these halls_

_And I have to sort you_

_Will you be in Gryffindor_

_Where the brave go_

_Or in Ravenclaw_

_Where there is much to know_

_Perhaps in Huffelpuf_

_Where they love to work_

_Or in Slytherin_

_Where they plan in the dark  
_

_Wherever it is_

_I hope you don't mind_

_But you should have no reason_

_For there are always some who are kind."_

Ginny silently handed Luna a handful of brown coins as the hat sang, and she happily pocketed them as the woman unrolled the scroll.

"When I call your name, you shall come to the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

The sorting happened.

* * *

"Creevy, Colin!"

Colin carefully made his way up, nervous of all the people watching. He sat down on the stool, and the hat was put on his head. He jumped a bit when he heard a voice in his ear.

_"Not too hard. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Oh, no it's clear._GRYFFINDOR!_"_

Colin shook as he made his way down to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"Lovegood, Luna!"

Luna skipped up to the stool and the moment the hat touched her hair it shouted Ravenclaw. She skipped down to the table, waving at Colin as she sat down. The people around her began inching away.

* * *

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

Ginny walked up, putting on the hat. It whispered in her ear.

_"Another one. Do you want to be in Gryffindor? Please tell me you don't."_

Ginny blinked and thought.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?"

_"The Weasley family would benefit strongly from someone in Ravenclaw. That and you fit in there."_

"Fine. It looks like Luna could do with company anyway."

"_Good._ RAVENCLAW!"

Ginny walked to Luna and sat down, smiling. Dumbledore stood up as the hat was taken away. He did his speech (With the silly words being "Rosebush Rosebush Daisy") and food appeared. They ate, Ginny and Luna having a conversation on the likelihood of a phoenix staying dead if it gets killed while being reborn. After the feast, they went to bed and slept.


End file.
